Our Souls at Night (film)
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = Elliot Goldenthal | cinematography = Stephen Goldblatt | editing = John F. Lyons | studio = Netflix Wildwood Enterprises, Inc | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Our Souls at Night is a 2017 American romantic drama film directed by Ritesh Batra and written by Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber. It is based on the novel of same name by Kent Haruf. The film stars Jane Fonda, Robert Redford, Matthias Schoenaerts, and Judy Greer. It had its world premiere at the Venice Film Festival on September 1, 2017. It was released on September 29, 2017 by Netflix. It marked the fourth collaboration between Fonda and Redford, having previously starred in The Chase, Barefoot in the Park, and The Electric Horseman. The film received acclaim from critics who appreciated the film's direction, adaptation from the novel and performances, with critics widely praising the casting of Fonda and Redford who were appreciated for the respective performances (especially Fonda) and their chemistry. Plot Louis Waters, a widower, and Addie Moore, a widow, have been neighbours for decades but hardly know each other. One night, Addie visits Louis to suggest that they spend the night together, non-sexually, to counter their loneliness. Although Louis is initially somewhat hesitant, he soon agrees and they start spending their evenings and nights at Addie’s house. Through their conversations Louis and Addie grow closer, eventually sharing stories of their past. Addie discloses how the death of her eleven-year old daughter in an accident took a toll on her marriage, while Louis talks about an affair that almost ended his marriage. At the start of the summer, Addie’s son Gene drops off his own son Jamie at Addie’s house, as his marriage has fallen apart. Jamie spends the entire summer with Louis and Addie, who also adopt a dog for Jamie. At the end of the summer, Gene returns to pick up Jamie and confronts Addie about her relationship with Louis, which he disapproves of, because of Louis’ past affair. Addie, however, refuses to break off the relationship. Sometime later, Addie is hospitalised after a fall. Gene attempts to persuade Addie to move in with him, which Addie initially refuses. However, when she receives a distressed phone call from Jamie in the middle of the night, she reconsiders when she arrives at Gene’s house and finds a drunk Gene, who confesses he has always known that Addie blamed him for his sister’s death. Addie then sells her house and moves in with Gene and Jamie, but soon rekindles her romance with Louis by telephone. Cast * Robert Redford as Louis Waters * Jane Fonda as Addie Moore * Iain Armitage as Jamie Moore, Gene's son and Addie's grandson * Matthias Schoenaerts as Gene Moore, Addie's son and Jamie's father * Judy Greer as Holly Waters, Louis' daughter * Phyllis Somerville as Ruth Joyce, Addie's friend * Bruce Dern as Dorlan Becker Production On July 7, 2016, Netflix hired Ritesh Batra to direct the film adaptation of Kent Haruf's novel Our Souls at Night, scripted by Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber. Principal photography on the film began on September 12, 2016 in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and it also was shot in Florence, Colorado. Filming was completed on November 2, 2016. Release The film had its world premiere at the Venice Film Festival on September 1, 2017. It was released on September 29, 2017 on Netflix streaming. References External links *[https://www.netflix.com/title/80104068 Our Souls At Night] at Netflix * * Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Ritesh Batra Category:Screenplays by Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber Category:American drama films Category:2010s drama films Category:Films shot in Colorado Category:Films scored by Elliot Goldenthal